ಧ  Oblivion ಧ
by Nekiitha
Summary: Después de quedar herida en una misión, Sakura cae desmayada. Grave situación, si quienes la encuentran son nada menos que ellos. /―¿Dónde estoy? ―fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. ―Con Akatsuki. /Ahora está en sus manos, y lo peor...Ya no tiene memoria
1. O

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia. Que es total y exclusivamente de Almitha-no-sabaku-chan, del foro "mundo sasusaku". Yo sólo lo transpasaré aquí, o lo transformaré a la escritura que suele verse en FanFiction.

* * *

><p><em>Prologo<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Abrió ligeramente la boca, y sintió como unas gotas de un líquido cálido y ligero, comenzaba a emanar de su labio inferior hasta colarse por la hendidura de su boca. Su lengua se movió y degustó el sabor metálico de su sangre.

En un nuevo intento de hablar, separó levemente los labios. Y cuando se proponía a decir algo, nada salió de su garganta, más allá de ese leve sonido que se asemejaba al quejido de un animal en los últimos segundos de su vida.

_¿P-Por qué las palabras no salen de mi boca?_

Gimió afligida. Y algo se removió su estómago. Si no podía decir nada, cómo su voz podía escucharse tan clara y fuerte en su mente. Porque estaba demasiado segura que desde su garganta no había aflorado absolutamente nada.

_Mis ojos… Mis ojos no se abren. _

Exclamó aterrorizada, al tratar de abrir también estos. Respiró hondo, y dejó que ese extraño olor que emanaba del lugar en el que se encontraba, llegara hasta sus pulmones, y la calmara.

_¿Los tengo abiertos?... _

Se preguntó, y giró los ojos a donde se suponía que debería haber un techo, y tal vez la silueta de una bombilla para la luz. Pero no divisó nada más que una manta negra esparcida por toda la estancia

_No puedo ver nada… Esto me da miedo…_

_**¿Y qué su supone que haces cuando tienes miedo?**_

Escuchó una voz suave y tranquila. Una voz tan cerca, que parecía como si aquello lo hubiese dicho a escasos centimetros de su oído.

_¿ ¡Quién eres tú! ?_

_**¿Qué haces cuando tienes miedo?**_

Volvió a preguntar.

_Yo… No… No lo sé._

_**Al menos deberías intentar saber donde estás.**_

Y más que una sugerencia, pareció una burla. Sobre todo por ese tono soberbio y socarrón que acababa de ocupar.

_Pu-pues… Está tan oscuro que no sé si mis ojos se encuentran abiertos o cerrados… Y hace frío, pero… Pero a la vez, este lugar es tan vacío, que me sofoca. No siento mi cuerpo… Ni siquiera sé si tengo uno… Tengo mucho miedo._

**Entonces… Estás sola.**

Pronunció sin ningún tipo de tacto. Con una voz que a Sakura pareció indiferente.

_No lo estoy porque… Tú estás conmigo_.

**…**

― ¡Idiota! ¡_Eso_ **no** es arte!

_¿Qui-Quién está ahí? _

―Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es el arte, imbécil.

_¿Quién eres? ¡Escúchame!  
><em>  
>― ¡Cállense usted dos! ¡O juro que enterraré mi guadaña en sus malditos cuerpos!<p>

_… No me escuchan… ¿Cierto? _

_**No… Ellos no están contigo **_

―Tobi quiere saber qué es lo que le pasa.

―Sólo está inconsciente, pero tenía muchos golpes, así que puedo asegurar que tuvo una batalla hace poco.

_¿Hablan de mí? Entonces yo… ¿Luche? No lo recuerdo…_

―Puede que tenga fiebre. Revisa su temperatura, Konan.

Y fue cuando sintió algo cálido presionar suavemente en su frente, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por las bajas temperaturas, así que sentir un poco de calor hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Esa sensación era… Agradable.

―Está un poco fría, pero nada peligroso. Durará dormida unas horas más.

Levemente aquella cálida sensación comenzó a abandonarla, algo en su estómago se contorsionó y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó la muñeca de aquella persona que la inspeccionaba, halándola ligeramente hacía su lado.

― Pero qué… ―escucho que exclamaba una femenina voz sorprendida.

―Por favor… No me dejes ―pronunció débilmente. Como cuando después de gritar por un prolongado tiempo, la voz se te agota.

Y de un momento a otro fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

La habitación era mediana, y las paredes estaban pintadas por un color gris, o tal vez simplemente era concreto.

Ella estaba acostada en una alta camilla con sabanas blancas, era casi como la de un hospital, aunque no recordaba haber visto uno antes.

A un costado, una mesilla barnizada de café era el soporte de un vaso con agua, y también otras cosas que, por su vista que aun no se acostumbraba a la luz, no pudo distinguir.

Tal vez se encontraba en la sala de un hospital.

Enfocó la vista al frente, y cuatro sujetos se hicieron notables en la habitación. Todos ellos con algo parecido a una capucha de color negro, y unos extraños manchones rojos que se asemejaban a unas nubes.

Giró la vista a la derecha, y la quinta figura era la de una mujer de cabellos azul-violeta, sus ojos como la miel le miraban aun sorprendidos, y su piel parecía pequeños papelitos pegados unos encima de otros.

O eso le pareció por un momento.

―Ya era hora… ―agregó uno de los hombres, rodando aquellos ojos morado-grisáceo hacia ella, mientras pasaba la mano izquierda por sus cabellos platinados. Gracias a ese movimiento, Sakura pudo apreciar una gran guadaña de tres navajas en su espalda.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

―Con Akatsuki… ―se unió el de cabellera rubia. Diciendo aquello de una forma seria, como si aquel extraño nombre tuviese que darle alguna clase de miedo. En cambió Sakura, sólo pudo detallar aquel único ojos que lograba vérsele, aquel de un color azul tan fuerte que se le hacia familiar.

―… ―su cuerpo se quedo tieso. Y ellos pensaron que tal vez estaba petrificada―Akat-Akatsu… ¿Akatsuki?

_¿Eso con que se come?_

Sí, no había dicho ese nombre de aquella forma porque tuviese algún especie de miedo, sino porque no sabía si estaba pronunciándolo bien.

―Tranquila ―dijo uno de ellos, pelinegro y con una mascara anaranjada―Tobi no te hará nada.

―Dime tu nombre ―casi ordenó el de la guadaña.

_**Este chico da miedo**__  
><em>  
>Concordaba con ella, pero en realidad eso no era lo más importante ahora, sino más bien… ¿ ¡Cómo se llamaba! ?<p>

_**Tranquila, chillona.**_

Escuchó de nuevo esa vocecilla interna, que al parecer, sólo estaba para corregirla, reprenderla y… _tranquilizarla. _Oh, y también lo que comenzaba a hacer con más frecuencia, molestarla.

De repente, cuando se dio cuenta, todos la miraban, obviamente, esperando una respuesta. Sólo atinó a sonrojarse y bajar el rostro a aquella "interesante" sábana arruada bajo sus manos empuñadas.

―Yo… ―balbuceó―No sé… ―terminó, aún sin subir la mirada y con ese… Tremendo sonrojo.

Cuando sintió que al fin el calor desaparecía de sus mejillas, alzó l vista para recobrarlo de nuevo.

_Nah_, en realidad fue por una tontería, por casi nada, simplemente… ¡Qué uno de ellos tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo!

A esa distancia podía detallar perfectamente sus ojos cansados de un color difícil de definir, entre gris y café. Y también sintió un leve cosquilleo en su nariz por unos cuantos mechones de color rojo que le tocaban. Se veía serio, pero sobre todo, era muy apuesto.

Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por la acción del chico y ella casi se desmayaba…

―Sakura… ―susurró el pelirrojo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. No se había acercado a su rostro, si no más bien a un pequeño collar que pendía de su cuello, collar que ni siquiera había notado que tenía―Al parecer ese es tu nombre, Sakura ―terminó, y como si nada se alejó.

Parpadeó un par de veces, luego volteó a verlo y le sonrió levemente agradecida, él solo sonrió de _medio lado_, de una forma bastante engreída.  
><em><br>__**¡Y pensar que tenías sus labios en frente! ¡Qué desperdicio!**_

Lloriqueó la vocecilla en su cabeza, y por esa queja, no pudo hacer nada más que sonrrojarce.

― ¡Yo te diré Sakura-chan ―gritó el de la máscara, haciendo que todos rolaran los ojos – ¡Combina con su pelo! ―y fue cuando todos volvieron a dirigir su vista hacia lo nombrado. Su. Rosado. Cabello.

―Emh… ―balbuceó de nuevo―Yo… Bueno… Ustedes ¿Quiénes son? ―preguntó.

Ellos se miraron entre si…

― ¡Yo soy Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ―dijo el sujeto de la máscara naranja, refiriéndose en tercera persona hacia él mismo. Extraño.

―Mi nombre es Deidara.

―Soy Konan ―dijo suave y amablemente la única mujer.

―Me llamo Hidan ―también se presentó el hombre que da miedo.

_**En serio… ¿A que es raro?**_

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros―Sasori.

Sakura solo atinó a sonreírle a todos…

―Creo que perdió la memoria ―susurró Deidara a Konan, esta lo miró incrédula

¡Eso hasta ella lo sabía!

_**Ya decía yo que se veía muy listo...**_

―Idiota ―masculló entre dientes la mujer―Dime, Sakura ―nombró para captar su atención― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―seguido de eso, se acercó lo suficiente como para poder revisarla, como si buscara algo malo― ¿Te duele algo?

―… En realidad no, estoy bien Konan-san, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza ―dije curvando la boca, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca, pero la sonrisa se disipó al sentir algo húmedo entre los dedos…

Rápidamente retiró el brazo de su cuello, y al verlo se quedó petrificada … un ligero líquido carmesí le resbalaba por la muñeca izquierda, su vista se nubló nuevamente y lo ultimo que escuchó antes de desmallarse, fue como la llamaban por el nombre que se suponía, era suyo…

Sakura…

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Chan-Chan! espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Si es así, dejenme un comentario para ver si subo la continuación mañana.<p>

Sin nada más que agregar.

_Love. _Nekiitha.


	2. b

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia. Que es total y exclusivamente de Almitha-no-sabaku-chan, del foro "Mundo SasuSaku". Yo sólo lo traspasaré aquí, o lo transformaré a la escritura que suele verse en FanFiction.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo uno<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La habitación se encontraba obscura, y lo único que se podía llegar a vislumbrar, era la silueta de seis sujetos que se hacían presentes en las penumbras. Todos ellos enfrascados en una discusión.

―No podemos dejarla sola… ¡Perdió la memoria! ―replicó la de cabellos cortos―No tiene a donde ir.

― ¡Sí la dejamos sola, Tobi no sería un buen chico! ―apoyó el individuo de la mascara―Tobi piensa que quizás podría quedarse…

―Además no está en condiciones de irse, y menos sola… ¡Piénsenlo! Sola no durará ni la semana ―volvió a intervenir la mujer.

―Akatsuki no es una casa hogar, no podemos aceptar a cualquiera sólo porque dos miembros fueron presa de la lástima ―pronunció una voz fría, que provenía del fondo del cuarto. La voz del líder, cuyo rostro y cuerpo se perdían entre las sombras, dejando sólo a la vista, aquellos ojos color lila serios y calculadores.

―Sin sus recuerdos no llegará a ningún sitio ―prosiguió el pelirrojo. Uniéndose a la conversación que jamás imaginaron en su organización―Prácticamente, la enviaremos a una muerte segura.

―No conocemos sus habilidades, y a Akatsuki le vendría bien un miembro poderoso ―opinó con un falso desinterés el rubio de coleta―Quién sabe… Si se queda, podríamos entrenarla. Es una oportunidad interesante.

El líder gruñó, y después de pensarlo por un periodo casi razonable, accedió a la petición. Declarando en el proceso, que al día siguiente se haría una reunión, en la que junto a los otros miembros faltantes, se decidiría la estancia de la chica pelirrosa.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

En un sitio más apartado, un par de Kunoishis se dirigía a la aldea de la Hoja. Saltando velozmente por los árboles de roble.

―I-Ino-san ―llamó una chica de ojos opalinos. Su cuerpo era pequeño, y tal vez no superaba lo trece años.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? ―respondió la nombrada sin dejar de dar grandes saltos. Su cabello rubio platinado se mecía al compás de los movimientos, y aquellos ojos celestes no se desenfocaron del camino que debían seguir.

― ¿Crees… Crees que Sakura esté bien? ¿Es correcto regresar sin ella? ―dijo con preocupación en su voz, mientras sus piernas se flexionaban para saltar a la siguiente rama.

La rubia se detuvo de golpe, apoyando su mano izquierda en el ancho tronco para darse un poco de soporte. La otra imitó su acción.

―Escucha, Hinata. Creas o no, la frentona es fuerte ―afirmó mientras giraba a verla―Ella no se dejará vencer, además… Seguir buscándola sería en vano, aun con tu Byakugan ―explicó mientras suspiraba derrotada―Cuando lleguemos le diremos a la Hokage que envíe un escuadrón de Ambu por ella, por el momento, es importante cumplir la misión.

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó recobrando las energías.**  
><strong>

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―se preguntó al despertar, aunque algo le decía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta… Y así fue.

Ya no se encontraba en esa especie de enfermería de antes, ahora la habitación era más grande, las paredes se hacían presentes vestidas con un suave color crema. Tenía ventanas que estaban cerradas, y estaba en una cama más cómoda y acolchada.

Intentó levantarse, pero rápidamente se sentó al sentir como algo pulsaba en su cabeza, la pieza comenzó a moverse como si estuviera en el mar, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para mitigar el mareo.

Elevó su mano para poder tantear su nuca, y suspiró aliviada al sentir unas cuantas vendas que terminaban por cernirse en la parte delantera de su cabeza. Seguramente la habrían curado mientras dormía.

_**Oye… ¿Dónde están todos?**_

Era verdad, al parecer se encontraba sola en aquel lugar.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ellos habían sido demasiado amables con su persona. Era una desconocida y aun así no dudaron en prestarle ayuda, pero tal vez eso no podría extenderse para siempre.

¿No?

Quedarse mucho tiempo no debía estar en los planes de ellos, quizás sólo esperarían a que estuviese sana para dejarla. Como a un pequeño pajarito herido que le curaron el ala, y después tendría que volar.

¿Pero donde iría ella?

_Ni siquiera sé con exactitud donde me encuentro en este momento, bien podrían estarme buscando, me encontrarían y no pasaría más allá. Pero… ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si en realidad no tengo familia?… Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como debo defenderme._

De repente, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Hola, Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Konan mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

―Hola Konan-san. Estoy bien… Bueno, algo mareada ―respondió de forma sonriente.

―No ocupes ese sufijo, yo sólo te digo Sakura ―sugirió con una pequeña risa amable.

―Esta bien… Konan.

―Escucha ―pronunció endureciendo un poco su voz―Mañana, habrá una junta los miembros de Akatsuki, en la que tú estarás ―ella asintió rápidamente―Se decidirá si puedes quedarte, por lo que tendrás que mostrar respeto hacia todos los presentes ―Sakura tragó grueso, al parecer se trataba de algo realmente serio―No te pongas nerviosa. Vendré por ti a las seis de la mañana y te ayudaré a alistarte.

―S-Sí ―respondió con algo de inseguridad.

―Bueno, en un momento Deidara te traerá el desayuno… Yo te dejo ―después de despedirse, salió suavemente, y Sakura volvió a quedarse sola.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

En un sitio alejado de todo. Donde el bosque se hacia denso y sus ramas peligrosas. Un chico de trece años entrenaba en un claro que se hallaba escondido de adiestramiento parecía duro, porque en la cara sólo se reflejaba la determinación, y sus ojos oscurecidos por ver su ambición cada vez más cerca. Una que parecía difícil y terminaría siendo dolorosa.

―Sasuke-kun ―se escuchó el llamado de un hombre de tez pálida y de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura.

― ¿Qué quieres, Orochimaru? ―escupió con desgano.

―Vamos, quiero mostrarte la nueva técnica de la que te hablé.

El morocho le miró, para luego comenzar a seguir sus pasos, junto al otro individuo de lentes.

―Oye, viejo ―llamó Naruto, mientras adentraba a su boca una gran cantidad de Rammen.

―Qué pasa mocoso ―respondió de mala gana, ya que en ese momento había estado "socializando" con las chicas del establecimiento.

― ¿Me enseñarás esa técnica genial de la que me hablaste? ―preguntó golpeándose el pecho al casi atragantarse con su plato favorito.

―Sí, sí… Cuando estés listo ―manifestó sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

_Eso no me lo creo ni yo. _Pensó mientras un aura de depresión lo invadía.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

― ¡El almuerzo ha llegado! ―canturreó Deidara, rompiendo fácilmente el silenció que recientemente invadía la estancia.

―Hola, Deidara-san ―saludó cordial, mientras curvaba la boca en una sonrisa. Y se sentaba para estar más cómoda.

Él rio divertido―No es necesario que me trates con respeto ―dijo, después de todo, nadie lo hacía―Sólo dime Deidara.

―De acuerdo ―se sonrojó mientras volví a sonreírle.

―Bien, sólo vine a dejarte esto ―comunicó mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas, en la cual le esperaban unos sándwiches―Sé que no es mucho, pero la cocina no es lo mío. Sin embargo, esto es mejor que lo que prepara Konan ―bromeó mientras alzaba ambas cejas, aunque sólo se le notara una―Juro que su comida cobra vida cuando no la vez.

Sakura se permitió reír divertida, antes de razonar― ¿Almuerzo?… ¿Qué hora es?

―Casi las cuatro.

―Oh ―exclamó sorprendida―Está bien ―dijo sonriendo de nuevo―… Deidara ―llamó para que este le prestara atención―No sé si sea malo preguntarlo, pero… ¿Cuántas personas hay en Akatsuki?

―Diez ―respondió sin más―Al resto los conocerás mañana ―aseguró―Debo irme, tengo que avisarle a Zetsu, ¡Nos vemos! ―exclamó alzando una mano antes de de salir. Dejándola con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza. _¿Quién es Zetsu?,_ _¿Cómo serán los demás integrantes?… ¿ ¡Qué tengo que hacer con la bandeja cuando acabe! ?_

_Esperen… Lo último no._

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Golpeó la puerta frente suyo dos veces, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Y tuvo que golpear otra vez al no ser atendido. Su ceño se frunció y apretó los dientes― ¿Pero qué mierda está haciendo Itachi? ―susurró mordaz.

Después de mucha insistencia por parte del pelirrojo, la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando el rostro, con unas extrañas marcas debajo de los ojos, del sujeto.

― ¿Qué quieres, Sasori? ―dijo mientras entrecerraba los parpados, cubriéndose así, un poco de sus irises oscuros.

―Sólo vine a decirte que mañana hay junta, _imbécil _―respondió y pensó Akasuna.

Después de aquella… Larga conversación. El chico se retiró dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acelerar su paso al ver a Konan acercársele, seguramente para pedirle un favor. Pero para su suerte, su cuarto ya estaba cerca.

― ¡Hay, Sasori! ―le llamó al saber sus intenciones.

_Demonios_―Qué pasa, Konan. ―respondió deteniendo su andar.

― ¿Puedes llevarle la cena a Sakura? Tengo que ubicar a Kizame y Kakusu para informarles sobre la reunión.

Bueno… Técnicamente, eso había sido una pregunta, así que simplemente debía decir que tenía que hacer algo, y se libraría.

Pero cuando se giró para ver a la mujer, ya no había nadie―… Mierda ―y se dirigió fastidiado hacia su habitación.

Sakura no necesitaba comer tan temprano.

¿No?

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

― ¿ ¡Qué! ? ―bramó la Hokage, levantándose de su silla y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos.

―Lo-Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama ―se disculpó Hinata, inclinando rápidamente su cuerpo para hacer una reverencia.

―Realmente no pudimos encontrarla, creo que los AMBU harían un mejor trabajo que nosotras ―murmuró tartamuda Ino, mirando de reojo como Hinata tenía una mueca de arrepentimiento.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Y ahí estaba _él_.

Akasuna No Sasori.

El escorpión de las arenas rojas.

Un digno y gran rival.

Él… Un asesino de rango S.

Preparando una ensalada para una niña de trece años.

_Yo cocinando… Konan debe haberse vuelto estúpida. _Gruñó en su mente, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta la recamara de la pelirrosa, que para colmo, era una de las últimas.

Se paró frente a la puerta, y mientras sostenía con la mano derecha la bandeja gris, con la otra comenzó a golpear la madera.

Una vena apareció en su frente. _Esto se me hace familiar._

Aguantándose la ira, golpeó por segunda vez.

Nada.

―Un asesino no tiene que pedir permiso ―siseó mientras giraba la perilla.

_Sin seguro. _Pensó victorioso, entró sin mirar a la chica y cerró la puerta― ¿Sabes que es mala educación dejar a las perso… ―sus mejillas se calentaron levemente.

_Linda. _Se dijo mientras la veía dormir plácidamente. Con algunos cabellos enmarcando y paseándose por su rostro, y también por parte de la almohada, aquella suave boca ligeramente curvada en una sonrisa angelical, y sus largas pestañas acariciándole las mejillas.

_Y yo cocinando para nada_. Masculló saliendo de la habitación.**  
><strong>

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Konan chirreó los dientes disimuladamente, mientras caminaba por los largos y tenebrosos corredores de Akatsuki. Tratando así, de buscar una solución para sus problemas.

¿Lo peor?

Su molestia principal iba detrás de ella.

"Tobi está feliz"

"Tobi quiere ver a Sakura-chan"

"Tobi es un buen chico"

Tobi esto, Tobi aquello. Tobi… Tobi… Tobi…

― ¡Tobi! ―exclamó roja de coraje. Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó con una _inocencia barata. _Pensó Konan.

― ¿Podrías… ―pidió mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja― ¿ ¡Cerrar tu boca cinco malditos segundos! ?

Sólo digamos que esa no era la mejor faceta de Konan.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

― ¡Anda, Hinata! ¡Tsunade-sama odia la impuntualidad! ―gritó Ino bajando la velocidad de su trote, mientras giraba el cuerpo para ver como la Hyuuga apenas lograba alcanzarla.

―I-Ino-san ―se detuvo apoyándose en la pared de cemento―He co-corrido desde los terreno Hyuuga, deja que des-descanse un poco ―intentó decir, mientras su voz daba pequeños jadeos.

Ese día, Yamanaka y Hinata comenzarían su entrenamiento con la Hokage. Ambas deseaban cumplir sus objetivos… Encontrar a la compañera que habían perdido en misión.

_Sakura…_

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Jiraiya y Naruto se hospedaron en un pequeño hotel llamado Ryuyaki. Era humilde como la villa en que se encontraban. Y casi eran las siete de la mañana, y sorprendentemente, ambos estaban levantados. Ahora caminando por las estrechas calles de la aldea.

El sennin intentaba explicarle al rubio, que quizás, su meta de traer de vuelta a Sasuke no era tan apropiada, y también bastante estúpida. Porque había sido él, quien finalmente había preferido la muerte y lo que le quitaron, a la vida y lo que tenía.

Además, él era joven, tenía sueños y objetivos que cumplir y también, si el Uchiha le había casi matado, entonces no le consideraba su amigo. Y si era así, no valía la pena esforzarse por él.**  
><strong>

― ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Juré jamás abandonar a mis amigos! ¡Porque!… Porque así no seré un buen líder para mi nación. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en ser Hokage si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo?

_A veces… No sé si eres muy maduro. O sólo muy estúpido._

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

― ¡Despierta, Sakura-chan! ¡Tobi, el buen chico, llegó! ―chilló emocionado el morocho, cruzando el umbral de la puerta, para adentrarse ruidosamente hacía la habitación de la chica, que unos instantes atrás, dormía plácidamente.

Segundos después apareció Konan, que al instante golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del hombre.

―Konan maltrató a Tobi ―lloriqueó el Akatsuki, mientras sobaba el lugar adolorido.

―Tra-Tranquilo Tobi, Konan sólo… Bueno, es su forma de demostrar su afecto ―mintió Sakura para detener el llanto de él, y como si fuera magia, las quejas del muchacho cesaron. Para luego comenzar a brincar felizmente por la habitación, murmurando cosas como que entonces Konan debía quererlo **mucho**.**  
><strong>

―Bien, a lo que vine ―restó importancia la mujer―Hoy es la reunión. Tienes que verte presentable, así que te ducharás ahí ―señaló una puerta al costado de un mueble que ni siquiera había notado―Traeré tu ropa enseguida.

―Y, umh… ¿A qué vino Tobi-san? ―preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

―Supongo que quería darte los buenos días ―respondió elevando los hombros―**Pero** **ya se va.** ―y tras una mirada asesina, el chico salió rápidamente de la habitación―Ahora deja que te quite esas vendas.

Enseguida de eso, la Akatsuki se retiró y dejó a Sakura para que pudiera asearse con privacidad, mientras ella buscaba la ropa.

**.**

Después de un relajante baño, Sakura salió de la tina envuelta en una toalla. Esperando a que Konan le diera lo que tendría que usar.

Escuchó unos pasos, por lo que supuso que se trataba de "cabellos azul-morado". Pero prefirió cerciorarse.

― ¿Eres tú, Konan? ―preguntó desde el interior del pequeño cuarto.

―Sí, traje tu ropa, espero que te quede ―respondió.

Sakura entreabrió la puerta y extendió su mano para recibir las prendas. Y después de un momento, salió enfundada por una blusa negra sin mangas, con un pequeño cierre enfrente. Unos short de licra oscura, y encima, una falda color gris.

En sus pies, unas botas Ninja que le llegaban unos dedos bajo la rodilla.

Todo le quedaba perfecto, exceptuando el calzado que le resultaba un poco más grande, pero nada que pudiera incomodarla.

― Vaya… Y yo que pensé que te quedarían grande ―dijo Konan, mirándola aprobatoriamente, y haciendo que la chica se sonrosara―Ahora, deja que te peine.

―No te preocupes, Konan. Yo puedo hacerlo ―exclamó avergonzada. No recordaba que alguien la hubiese tratado tan bien.

―Yo te quiero peinar ―renegó arrugando el ceño, mientras aquella sonrisa le daba un ligero toque de amenaza.

―Bi-Bien.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

― ¿Cómo le ve, Orochimaru? ―preguntó Kabuto mientras se acercaba a él. En cambió el sennin estaba muy enfrascado viendo como el Uchiha perfeccionaba su Chidori.

―Nnh… Sin duda, fue una estupenda elección, pero creo que tengo una buena idea ―el hombre se puso de pie, y al comenzar a caminar hacia Sasuke, este paro su entrenamiento al instante―Sasuke-kun ―llamó en un sonido parecido al de una serpiente―Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Sus ojos amarillo le miraron fijamente antes de comenzar a caminar. Seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

_¿Acaso piensa llevarlo a ese sitio?_

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

― ¡Qué mona! ―exclamó por tal vez sexta vez Konan, observando con detenimiento su obra maestra.

―Sólo es una trenza ―intentó calmarle, mientras tocaba el cabello que descansaba en su hombro y baja por su pecho. Averngonzada por la mirada de la mujer, sopló el encantador fleco que le cubría el ojo en la misma dirección que la trenza lateral descendía.

―Bien, bien, vamos… Ya es hora.

Y Sakura sintió como su piel se erizaba, para después salir de la habitación.

Jamás pensó que tragar saliva fuese algo tan difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>

**:**

_Love. _Nekiitha.


	3. l

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia. Que es total y exclusivamente de Almitha-no-sabaku-chan, del foro "Mundo SasuSaku". Yo sólo lo traspasaré aquí, o lo transformaré a la escritura que suele verse en FanFiction.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo dos<em>

.

.

.

.

.

Sus verdosos y grandes ojos, detallaban con curiosidad cada recoveco y grieta de los tenebrosos corredores de la base de Akatsuki.

No había cuadros, ventanas, ni siquiera adornos… No había nada, sólo esas pequeñas antorchas pegadas a la pared que iluminaba el caminar.

¿Quién la había ayudado?

Por su mente paso la idea de una organización de asesinos y con nada que hacer, más que ayudar a una chica por simple y mero aburrimiento, pero descartó esa posibilidad por ser tan descabellado.

Aunque… Quizás no fuera tan absurdo.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Después de caminar por diferentes y complicados senderos, Kabuto comprobó con rapidez sus cavilaciones.

_¿Confía tanto en ese mocoso? ¿O sólo lo hace porque será su contenedor? _Frunció el ceño confuso, mientras miraba detenidamente como Orochimaru se adentraba en una especie de prisión seguido de cerca por Sasuke.

Se podían apreciar muchas celdas, ocupadas en su mayoría por seres que, obviamente, debían ser los experimentos del Sennin.

Se detuvieron frente a una mediana puerta de hierro, que el de ojos ámbares abrió con un especie de Jutsu, eso era seguro al ver sus manos formando sellos, pero con aquella rapidez, Sasuke no pude apreciar cuales eran.

Al adentrarse a la resguardada habitación, se abrieron paso ante ellos los estantes repletos de pergaminos, libros, frascos con contenidos extraños y otras cosas que el Uchiha no tomó por importante.

En la mesa que se encontraba en medio del lugar, reposaban en su metal distintos objetos, pero más que nada, hojas amarillentas con escrituras de la propia mano de su nuevo maestro.

Sasuke alzó la vista, cuando aquella pequeña bombilla que escasamente alumbraba, palpitaba con advertencia de apagarse, pero de inmediato, regresó la vista al frente cuando el hombre le habló.

—Este es uno de mis laboratorios, Sasuke-kun —siseó como una serpiente mientras sonreía.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

—Escucha, Sakura —habló Konan después de una larga caminata, y ahora paradas frente a aquella imponente puerta de piedra—Aquí adentro están los integrantes de Akatsuki —le recordó sin voltear el rostro—Todos tenemos muchas metas distintas, pero una nos une… Anhelamos la paz, y no queremos que otra guerra Ninja estalle —susurró mientras todos aquellos recuerdos de su niñez envueltos en sangre y dolor invadían su mente—Y aunque nuestro métodos no sean aprobados por la mayoría, seguiremos luchando por lo que creemos —tomó aire, mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios—No estás sola ahora, Sakura. Nos tienes a nosotros… Al menos por ahora, y depende de todos ellos si seguirá siendo así —un poco de saliva le pasó por la garganta, mientras entrecerraba sus verdosos ojos con nerviosismo—Cuando entres, sólo dirás lo que tengas que decir, responde como puedas, e intenta no ponerte nerviosa —aconsejó con una pequeña risita contenida—Trata a todos con respeto, sobre todo al líder, no intentes mirar directamente a nadie pues sería algo… Inadecuado. Eso es todo.

Y Sakura no alcanzó ni siquiera a hablar para preguntarle algo, cuando Konan abrió las puertas mostrando una amplia habitación, con aquella leve y espeluznante luz que se filtraba por las piedras del lugar. En medio, dos rocas con figuras de manos se alzaban de forma imponente, y ocho dedos estaban ocupados por los integrantes de los capas-negras-con-nubes-rojas.

En frente se podían apreciar un par de calculadores ojos pigmentados en amatistas.

_El líder._

Ambas avanzaron con caminar lento, deteniéndose en el centro de la estancia.

Konan le miró de reojo, y antes de saltar a uno de los dedos susurró un suave—Arrodíllate… Y suerte. —Sakura obedeció al instante, inclinado la cabeza hacia el suelo con respeto, mientras una de sus rodillas reposaba en el suelo.

—Nombre —se escuchó con eco una fría voz.

—Sakura —respondió firme y lo suficientemente fuerte para que así todos pudieran escucharla con claridad. Y pese que su cara estaba envuelta en un manto de tranquilidad, sus entrañas se removían inquietas y nerviosas.

—Akatsuki no es un centro de caridad, y no podemos darnos el lujo de aceptar a cualquiera —el corazón se le encogió, aunque se mantuvo estoica—… Pero… Dadas las circunstancias, no sería correcto abandonarte cuando perdiste la memoria, y no tienes ningún protector de alguna aldea… No tienes villa donde ir —Konan sonrió con tristeza, porque sabía que él también había recordado su pasado, tal vez por eso estaba actuando con tanta misericordia—Por eso los miembros serán quienes decidan si te quedas o no.

Y el silencio volvió a llenar la estancia, y Sakura cerró los ojos aspirando hondo.

—Kisame —nombró el líder—Se queda o se va.

—Es sólo una niña, ni siquiera tiene aspecto de ser una gran amenaza —se burló mientras la escaneaba—Será un estorbo… Que se vaya.

_**¡Cha~a! ¡Este tipo es peor que el raro ese con guadaña! **_

Chilló en su mente aquella voz, mientras Sakura apretaba los dientes del coraje. ¡Le había llamado estorbo y prácticamente débil! Y aunque no supo porque, esas palabras le hervían la sangre.

—Zetsu.

El nombrado dio una pequeña risilla, o al menos pareció que sólo la mitad de su cuerpo lo había hecho—Nuevos integrante nunca caen mal —aceptó y acotó la parte claro del sujeto, con una extraña forma afeminada—Que se largue —gruñó amenazante la parte negra.

—Sasori.

—Se queda —respondió sin más.

—Hidan —llamó mientras veía de reojo como Sakura susurraba algo.

—Por qué no —respondió divertido el sujeto, viendo como la pelirrosa suspiraba aliviada.

—Kakusu.

—No, incrementará los gastos —habló tras aquella capa que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Quedando expuestos sólo sus ojos verde-fosforescente.

Y aunque tenía tres respuestas a su favor (Suponía que Zetsu contaba como dos personas distintas), Haruno no podía evitar que su corazón repiqueteara con susto en su pecho.

—Konan.

—Sí —dijo sin titubear y sonriéndole de forma cálida al hombre.

—Deidara.

—Que se quede —opinó arreglando aquel flequillo rubio que caía cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

—Tobi —nombró con un liguero tono de molestia.

— ¡Tobi quiere que se quede! —exclamó en un chillido.

—Sólo quedas tú… Itachi.

Sakura alzó levemente el rostro, detallando aquel alto sujeto, con el pelo atado a una coleta baja, y un par de marcas bajo los ojos. Algo en él le resultó… Familiar.

—No me es importante —respondió con frialdad.

—Parece que te quedas —informó a la chica—Pero no serás miembro hasta cumplir tu primera misión. Recibirás una preparación de Akatsuki, cada integrante te entrenará por una hora todos los días desde las ocho de la mañana, a partir de hoy. Konan te dirá el orden de tus maestros —respiró y le lanzó una mirada a ellos, advirtiéndoles que era una mandato—Pueden retirarse.

Y así, todos comenzaron a desaparecer como si fueran algún especie de holograma. Konan tomó a Sakura del brazo y se la llevo consigo, ya que sería ella la primera en el día quien la entrenara, y no lo haría sin desayunar.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Kabuto rodó los ojos hastiado.

—Aquí es donde se encuentran mis mejores experimentos, por eso te he traído —Sasuke enarcó una de sus finas y negras cejas—Los pergaminos tienen técnicas secretas y desconocidas —siseó tratando de entusiasmarlo—Puedes tomar los que quieras, Sasuke-kun —relamió sus labios.

—Hmp —sólo sonrió de medió lado

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Konan condujo a la chica a las afueras del escondite.

El sol estaba brillantemente pintado en el cielo, el rio hacía un suave y relajante sonido, y podía sentir como el largo pasto acariciaba el costado de sus pies. Y aunque el bosque rodeaba el lugar, había un terreno lo suficientemente grande para poder entrenar con libertad.

—Bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo? —meditó y luego exclamó un "Ah"—Estos entrenamientos se van a especializar en mejorar tus habilidades como Ninja —explicó tocando una de sus mejillas con un dedo—Pero antes, debes saber que estas se basan en su mayoría en el uso de chakra, el cual es un tipo de energía para realizar una sería de ataques o movimientos —Sakura se concentró tratando de no perderse con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la mujer—El chakra se obtiene de la mescla entre la energía corporal -que se obtiene de cada célula- y la mental o espiritual que proviene de la experiencia acumulada por el entrenamiento… ¿Voy demasiado rápido?

—En lo absoluto —negó Sakura.

—Bien ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí!… Eso es el chakra. Este sirve para una gran variedad.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía el lado, como un pequeño cachorro curioso que no entiende algo.

—Adherirse a cualquier superficie sólida, caminar sobre el agua, aumentar la velocidad al acumularlo en los pies… Pero en fin —cortó, viendo como la chica abría la boca con impresión—Vamos con los Jutsus, estos se refieren a cualquier acción o poder que un Ninja podría usar. Hacer cualquier tipo de Jutsu gasta chakra, cuando un Jutsu es activado se mantiene consumiendo el chakra con su accionar.

—Ahora vamos con los sellos de manos… Es uno de los componentes para la realización de Ninjutsus y Genjutsus —Sakura sonrió asintiendo a todo. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, por lo tanto entenderlo no se le hacia difícil—Consisten en formar distintas posiciones con las manos, las posiciones básicas son doce, y sin más pasemos al siguiente tema.

—Pero… Está bien —suspiró con pesar.

—Las técnicas Ninja se dividen en tres tipos; Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu. El primero consiste en cualquier técnica que emplea la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el uso de chakra, el Genjutsu es aquel en que se ocupan técnicas ilusorias.

—Alteran la percepción de la realidad en aquel sobre el que se realizan —dijo sin pensar.

—Así es. Y el Ninjutsu, es el que encierra técnicas que se realizan mediante el uso del chakra. ¿Sabes lo que son los Kekkei Genkai, Sakura? —ella como respuesta negó—Son líneas sucesoras o barreras de sangre. Estas son trasmitidas, como indica su nombre, de manera genética, y suelen ser el rasgo de un Clan… De aquí derivan los Doujutsus, que son técnicas oculares.

Y así pasó el tiempo en el que Konan se dedicó a explicarle los conceptos básicos de las artes Ninjas. Y también diciéndole en que orden irían sus maestros.

Hasta que llegó la hora de la siguiente sección.

—Ya se acabará nuestra hora… El siguiente será Itachi —un escalofría recorrió la espalda de la niña— ¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer con una de sus cejas alzadas— ¿Te da terror? —exclamó sorprendida.

Sakura se sonrojó avergonzada.

_**No… Sólo pienso que su mirada asesina da algo de miedo ¿Pero terror? ¡ ¿Cómo crees? !**_

Mencionó con notorio sarcasmo.

—Tranquila, Itachi no muerde —se detuvo un momento—Bueno, a ti no te hará nada —_creo. _Intentó calmarla.

No pasó mucho para que el hombre apareciera, y cuando se situó en el terreno, la mujer lo saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de marcharse.

—Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha —informó con una voz tan fría que si hace unos momentos Sakura tenía miedo, ahora se orinaba del pánico—¿Konan te enseñó lo que es un Genjutsu?

—S-Sí, pero… Sólo lo básico —respondió nerviosa, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—Es una técnica ilusoria, requiere un alto grado de inteligencia para llevarlo acabo, y aun así se pueden romper al detener la circulación de chakra, o cuando el cuerpo de la victimo o del usuario del Genjutsu reciben un golpe que los saque del trance —espetó de tal forma, que parecía que le hablaba a una chica estúpida.

_**¡Shannaro!**_ _**¡Si no fuera guapo seria repelente!**_

Sakura rodó los ojos ente aquella frase, pero no le tomó más importancia, prefería escuchar atentamente para así poder gravar cada palabra que el Uchiha decía.

—Esto es un Doujutsu —pronunció antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos con su Sharingan, y Sakura sin saber que haría prefirió mirar hacia otro lado—El Sharingan me facilita crear ilusiones en la mente de mi enemigo, pero no es por eso que lo utilizo ahora. Lo primero que harás será intentar salir de un Gentjutsu —aclaró antes de comenzar a acercarse más a la chica—Levanta la vista.

Ella obedeció, y antes de caer en el trance, pudo aprecia como aquellos ojos, anteriormente negros, ahora estaban coloreados por un rojo vivo, mientras un extraño símbolo negro, eran al parecer sus pupilas.

_**Hay no… No otra vez.**_

Se quejó la vocecilla, y Sakura respiró profundo, tratando de apaciguar el miedo que la invadió como cuando le había pasado hace algunos días.

_Sólo es una ilusión, sólo es una ilusión… Es irreal, ahora, debo encontrar la forma de salir._

Se repitió mentalmente, pero el recuerdo de la voz del pelinegro llegó a su mente.

—… _Aun así puede romperse al detener la circulación de chakra por el cuerpo, o cuando la victima o el usuario del Genjutsu reciben un golpe que los saque del trance…_

_Detener la circulación de chakra… ¿Cómo hago eso?… Eh… ¡Oye, tú!… Humm, no sé como te llamas. ¡La vocecilla molestosa! ¡Vamos, di algo! _

Gritó internamente con irritación, esa cosa no se callaba nunca, y ahora que la necesitaba había decidido quedarse muda.

_**Soy tu voz interior, tonta… Mucho gusto, soy tú, pero más genial. Ahora concéntrate, haber, detener la circulación de chakra…Eh… ¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo recuerdo?**_

Rió de forma nerviosa.

_¡ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ! ¡Debes tener una idea! Por favor di que sí._

_**Pues, ¿Qué tal si intentas concentrar tu chakra en algún punto de tu cuerpo?**_

_¡Qué buena idea! El problema es… ¡Qué no se como hacerlo!_

_**¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo concéntrate en tus pies! ¡Intenta que tu energía fluya hasta llegar a tus pies!**_

_Ya, ya, no te enfades._

Respondió antes de concentrarse en llevar la energía a sus pies, tal como esa _cosa _se lo había dicho, pero nunca lo había hecho, y a pesar de todo… No pasó absolutamente nada.

_No pasó nada… Esto es frustrante._

_**Pues vuelve a intentarlo.**_

La pelirrosa suspiró, mientras volvía a hacer la acción de hace unos momentos. Y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los árboles del campo de entrenamiento le dieron la bienvenida. Pero frente a ella estaba Itachi, con el ceño fruncido y hastiado.

Su inner tragó grueso.

—Al menos pudiste salir —suspiró irritado—Pero es necesario que lo hagas más rápido —reprendió mirándola.

— ¿Más rápido? ¿Cuánto estuve en la ilusión? —preguntó un tanto confundida.

—Sólo digamos que Deidara está a punto de llegar.

_**¡ ¿Qué~é? !**_

— ¿Tan-Tanto? —_pero si sentí que fueron sólo unos minutos._

—En una ilusión pierdes la noción del tiempo. Llegó Deidara.

— ¡Pero! —intentó replicar

—Hola Sakura… Itachi —saludó y gruñó, pero el morocho sólo dio la vuelta para que su cuerpo se disolviera en una bandada de cuervos.

—Hola Dei… —respondió al saludo.

— ¿Dei? —preguntó burlón con la ceja en alto, Sakura se sonrojó.

— ¡Lo siento! No lo volveré a decir —dijo de forma nerviosa, pensando que tal vez le había faltado el respeto.

—Descuida, me agrada… Sa —respondió enfatizando lo último, ella sólo se sonrojó más—Bueno, vamos a comenzar… Yo te enseñaré como utilizar la polvera a tu beneficio. Te mostraré la belleza de lo efímero, y como desenvolverte en ello —exclamó con emoción, claro, emoción hacía él mismo.

_**Parece que todos aquí están desequilibrados.**_

—Está… Está bien.

—Primero que nada, debes saber apreciar esta clase de arte. ¿Tienes una idea de por qué me gusta el arte fugaz? —Sakura negó con la cabeza—Es precisamente porque se aprecia con mayor empeño —la chica frunció el ceño confundida—Deja que te lo explique; cuando una obra es inmortal, le atención que empleas con ella es mínima, ya que piensa que tienes todo el tiempo para admirarla, entenderla y descifrarla, se puede decir que pierde su encanto… Pero en cambio, cuando algo es efímero y fugaz, difícilmente se olvida, concentras tu atención y empeño en apreciarlo para conservar un recuerdo de ello… Este es el punto de mi idea "El arte es una explosión".

Sakura asintió, formando una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sólo lo hizo porque no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre el porque de la pasión del rubio.

—Ahora observa con esto —Deidara sacó un poco de arcilla de su bolso, y con una de las cobas de sus manos, la moldeó hasta convertirla en un pequeño pajarito de color blanco.

—Wow —exclamó sorprendida admirando el animal.

_**¿Hola? ¿Necesitas que te diga lo boba que te ves en este instante?**_

—Espera, aun hay más —al instante, el ave comenzó a emprender su vuelo sin alejarse mucho, el chico esperó la distancia exacta para no salir dañados, pero para poder apreciarlo, antes de juntar sus manos en una posición, y exclamó "¡Katsu!", justo después el pajarito desapareció pulverizado, dejando en su lugar un sonoro sonido y el brillo del fuego como pequeñas estrellas.

—Supongo que si lo ves desde tu punto de vista, el maravilloso —opinó sonriéndole admirada.

—Bien, no espero que tú lo perfecciones, ya que seguramente no será tu fuerte, pero aprenderás a manejar la pólvora y quizás también a combinarla con arcilla. Pero antes debo ver tus habilidades para esquivarla.

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció— ¿Esquivarla? —preguntó mientras el color azul invadía su rostro.

—Puedes correr, saltar o cubrirte con lo que quieras, las bombas no te perseguirán, pero las arrojaré cerca de ti… ¡Empezamos!

— ¡Kya! ¡Espera! —chilló al comenzar a correr mientras algo explotaba a su costado derecho.

_**¡Este sujeto es definitivamente peor que el del Sharingan!**_

Sakura siguió corriendo y saltando como si el diablo la estuviera persiguiendo, aunque para ese momento pensaba que no estaba tan alejada de esa idea. De pronto las mini bombas comenzaron a acercarse a ella, por lo que juntó algunas piedras del suelo y comenzó a lanzárselas a las figuras, estallando estas al instante.

— ¡Tienes buena puntería, Sa! —le gritó Deidara—¡Veamos si puedes con esto! —exclamó de forma emocionada.

Seguido de eso aparecieron de improviso, dos grandes aves que volaban velozmente hacia ella, mientras la muchacha se escondía tras una roca.

_¡Hay Dios mío!/__** ¡Hay Dios mío!**_

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

— ¿Genjutsu? ¡ ¿Me enseñarás como hacer Genjutsu, Ero-sennin? ! —preguntaba de forma impaciente.

—Algo así —respondió Jiraiya—Te enseñaré como disiparlos.

—Ah… ¿Cómo disipar un Genjustsu? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Escucha, Naruto —exclamó de forma seria—Cuando te encuentras en un Genjutsu hay trucos especiales para hacerlos desapa-

—Ero-sennin —le interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Ya deberías conocer alguno de ellos —continuó ignorándolo, pero era notable la vena que palpitaba en su frente.

— ¡Eros-sennin! —chilló con aquella fina e irritante voz.

— ¡ ¿Qué? !

— ¡Quiero aprender a hacer Genjutsus, no a liberarme de ellos! —dijo mirándolo acusadoramente, a lo que el viejo suspiro derrotado— ¿ ¡Qué fue esa reacción! ? —exclamó ofendido, mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo.

—Pon atención, Naruto —ordenó calmándose—Los Genjutsu, son técnicas que controlan el flujo de chakra del cerebro de tu oponente, otorgándote el poder sobre sus cinco sentidos. Son Ninjutsu avanzados que requieren de mucha inteligencia —explicó con un aire de seriedad.

—No lo entiendo.

—Por supuesto —bufó Jiraiya sin sorprenderse. Naruto le miró mosqueado— ¡De todos modos, nunca te dije que te enseñaría a hacer Genjutsu! —exclamó restándole importancia al mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo—Para empezar, nunca fuiste un Shinobi del tipo Genjutsu.

— ¿Eh? ¿ ¡En serio! ? —Jiraiya asintió sulfurado—Entonces, olvida el Genjutsu… ¡Es hora de más entrenamiento! ¡Más entrenamiento! —dijo poniendo pose de chico genial.

— ¡Espérate un momento! —masculló el viejo sannin, a lo que Naruto le respondió con un molesto "¿Por qué?" —Porque otros usan Genjutsu, incluyendo nuestros enemigos —indicó, y luego sonrió con malicia—Por ejemplo… Uchiha Itachi.

—Oh… —Naruto abrió los ojos recordando a ese Uchiha, quien le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo—Es cierto… Su Jutsu derrotó incluso a Kakashi-sensei —recordó cerrando sus ojos.

—Por eso es que necesitas una forma de bloquear Genjutsu. —aclaró, y tras un "lo entiendo", Naruto obtuvo un semblante serio.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Tras una serie de explosiones-brincos, explosiones-huidas y explosiones-no-alcance-a-correr. La hora de Deidara había llegado a su fin.

—Bien, puedes descansar, Tobi no tardara en aparecer —le dijo de forma tranquila.

—Esta bien —asintió Sakura, despeinada y con la ropa rasgada y sucia por el polvo. Se acercó hasta los pies de un árbol y se sentó en sus sombras, Deidara la acompañó sonriendo burlesco al verla casi tirarse al pasto.

Pero su semblante se endureció enseguida—Escucha Sakura, puede que Tobi parezca débil, infantil y muy idiota, pero no debes confiarte.

Ella asintió, ya había supuesto algo así, porque si estaba en Akatsuki no debía ser por su personalidad. Asintió

—Bueno, parece que ya lo sa-

— ¡Tobi ha llegado! —apareció, exclamando con aquella vocecita que hasta parecía forzadamente feliz. Deidara comenzó a caminar con una mueca de fastidio.

— ¡Vamos a empezar! ¡Tobi te enseñará Taijutsu! —anunció con una risa.

—Okey.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tobi quiere ver tu velocidad!

_**Algo me dice que este día será muy largo… **_

El enmascarado le indicó que debía correr al menos por esos momentos, unas distancias pequeñas y, a pesar de no ser nada fuera de lo común, la muchacha era bastante rápida.

—Y~y… ¡Detente! —gritó él—Eres rápida… Pero debes mejorar.

—S-Sí —respondió jadeante mientras apoyaba ambas manos en las rodillas

—Bien, deja que Tobi te muestre… —tan rápido como dijo eso, apareció frente a ella, dejándola con la boca abierta.

_**¿Todos son así de buenos? **_

—Eres muy veloz, Tobi-san —exclamó sin dejar su sorpresa.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Tobi no sólo es un buen chico! ¡Tobi es rápido! —exclamaba el chico orgulloso de sí mismo—Pero para que Sakura-chan sea tan rápida como Tobi, debe usar esto —dijo señalando unas pesas que había aparecido mágicamente en sus manos.

_**¡Lo sabía! ¡Todos son unos…! **_

_¡Inner!_

_**Ya, ya… Vale, me callo.**_

— ¡Míralos Sakura-chan! —le gritó Tobi aventando las pesas, Sakura se dispuso a cogerlas, pero cuando estas aterrizaron en los delicados brazos de la chica, la peli-rosa se dio de bruces en el suelo.

_**¡Estas cosas pesan más que nosotras! **_

— ¿No son demasiado pe-pesadas, Tobi-san? —preguntó la chica levantándolas con dificultad.

—No… Son para que Sakura-chan sea rápida como Tobi, y Sakura-chan las usará en mi clase siempre —dijo con voz cantarina— ¡Póntelas!

Sakura se dispuso a hacerlo, amarrándolas con aquellas vendas que iban pegadas, cuando ya quedaron firmes en sus piernas, se dispuso a caminar, y los pies no se movieron.

_**¡Pero como vamos a correr si no nos podemos ni mover!... ¡Rimó! Me haré poeta.**_

_Sí… Cuando salgas de mi cabeza y seas un ser independiente._

Pensó sarcásticamente, haciendo que su vocecilla emitiera un sonido parecido al un bufido.

— ¡Ahora Sakura-chan dará una vuelta al campo lo más rápido que pueda! —ordenó con la voz emocionada.

Intentó trotar, pero no avanzó ni los dos metros y se detuvo.

— ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡Sólo duele al principio! —grito el maestro, como si aquella frase pudiese animarla.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

— ¡Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu! —exclamó Sasuke, y una serie de esferas de fuego que salieron de su boca, comenzaron a dispersarse alrededor. Sonrió de medio lado satisfecho.

— ¡Katon, Gōryūka no Jutsu! —volvió a gritar, y esta vez lanzó varios proyectiles llameantes desde el interior de su garganta.

Una tercera gota de sudor bajó por su sien, era difícil, pero todo valía la pena si era para matarlo a él.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Sakura descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— ¡Tobi está orgulloso de Sakura-chan! —chilló felicitándola por haber corrido una vuelta a todo el área de entrenamiento con las pesas.

La chica se quitaba las pesas, si ya de por sí estaba cansada no quería ni imaginar lo que venía, ahora le seguía con Hidan; bautizado por su Inner como "El tío que da miedo"

Pero pasaron los minutos, ese sujeto no daba señales de vida.

—Oye Tobi ¿Hace cuanto que acabó tu turno? —preguntó la chica algo cabreada.

—Hace 30 minutos Sa-chan —le respondió.

_** ¡Shannaro! ¡A parte de raro es impuntual! **_

—Tobi te dirá un secreto —susurró el hombre—Kakusu y Hidan siempre llegan tarde a las juntas y misiones…—informó como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera algo prohibido—Será mejor que te acostumbres.

_**¡Qué malditos! **_

—Gracias por la información, Tobi… —gruño hastiada mientras rodaba los ojos.

Y de pronto, cuando menos se lo imaginaron, ya tenían al de pelo gris enfrente, y luego de la eufórica despedida de Tobi comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

—Veamos —se decía a sí mismo—Mmh… Pues supongo que lo único que te puedo enseñar sería la evasión de ataques.

—Eh… Está bien —_aunque un ejemplo de puntualidad no estaría mal._

_**¡Sha~a! ¡Nos atacará con su navaja de tres filos!**_

—Dime niña, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

—P-Pues… Sakura está bien – respondió algo confundida.

—Entonces, Sakura, comenzaremos con… ¿Ya han revisado tu velocidad? Digo, no puedo comenzar a atacarte si eres muy lenta —opino mientras comenzaba a sacar su arma.

—Pues, Tobi me ayudó con eso —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Entonces, comenzaremos con algo de Taijutsu, no creo que te agrade la idea de esquivar los ataques de mi guadaña… ¿O sí? —murmuró burlesco mientras acomodaba nuevamente su filosa guadaña en su espalda.

—No… —_definitivamente no._

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Naruto y Jiraiya se encontraban de pie sobre un río, con aquel chakra acumulado en sus pies.

—Cuando te atrapan en un Genjutsu —habló el del cabello blanco—El flujo de chakra de tu cerebro es controlado por tu oponente. Así que si te atrapan, necesitas detener ese flujo…

— ¿Detener el chakra? —preguntó el rubio mirándolo con duda.

—Gracias a tu entrenamiento, has acumulado chakra en la planta de tus pies, y te mantienes sobre el agua sin siquiera pensarlo —explicó de forma obvia.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Naruto, mientras observaba con detenimiento su cuerpo distorsionado reflejado en la cristalina agua.

—Veamos si puedes detener ese flujo durante un segundo —le dijo para captar su atención—Inténtalo.

Dudó un momento—… Sólo tengo que detener el chakra ¿Cierto? —razonó cerrando los ojos y respirando hondamente, unos instantes después cayó al agua.

—En cuanto se detenga, deja de contenerlo y redirige todo tu chacra a la vez.

— ¡Entendido! —y con un suave y ágil momento, Naruto volvió a la superficie y el agua comenzó a danzar a su alrededor, como si fuesen flores a merced del cálido viento de la primavera.

—Si eres capaz de hacer eso, el Genjutsu cesará.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Nuevamente Sakura se encontraba reposando baja aquella fresca sombra del árbol, mientras limpiaba la tierra que se le había impregnado en la mejilla por el sudor.

Suspiró, y vio de reojo el sendero por el cual había desaparecido Hidan, ese tipo no había tenido piedad de ella, ni siquiera porque era mujer o por su corta edad. Aquel Taijutsu había sido difícil.

_Oye… ¿Por qué no has me fastidiado todavía? _

**…**

_¡Oye! ¡Estoy esperando!_

Chilló de nuevo, mientras fruncía el ceño y ocupaba la mano derecha como abanico para apaciguar el sofocante calor de su cara.

_**Es que te toca con ese de color azul… ¡Todos dan más miedo que el anterior!**_

Y al recordar eso, un escalofrío arañó su espalda.

—Ay Dios… ¡Moriré joven! —seguido de unos minutos, el protagonista de sus nuevas pesadillas se hacia presente ante ella.

—Levántate mocosa —le ordenó de forma déspota, y ella no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso sin renegar—Ni siquiera pienses que te tendré compasión porque a los demás les des lástima —Sakura tragó grueso ¿Lástima? ¡Había quedado como un saco de papas! —Para ti soy Kisame, ni te atrevas a llamarme _Ki_ o Kisame-kun, sí lo haces pagarás con más entrenamiento. Yo te llamaré como me de la gana y tú no te vas a quejar… Te enseñaré a utilizar una espada, pero por ahora usarás ésta —justó después de eso, arrojó a sus pies una larga Katana dentro de una funda café—Es de madera, y la usarás hasta que aprendas a dominarla correctamente.

_**¡Shannaro! Ya quiero que el día acabe**_

—S-Sí —asintió chica.

—Anda mocosa, ¡Desfúndala!

Sus finas hebras coloreadas de rosa, rozaron su cara cuando se hincó para poder tomar el arma entre sus manos, y ahí se tomó el tiempo de acatar la orden. Como lo había dicho Kisame, era de madera, tallada finamente y ligera.

El Akatsuki le mostró la forma correcta de tomarla por la empuñadura. Algunas posiciones básicas y movimientos sencillos. Lo que más le fascinó a Sakura, fue el leve silbido que había hecho la espada de madera, al cortar el viento en un movimiento que le enseñaba él, y se preguntó como sonaría una de verdad.

—Parece que no eres tan fracasada, mocosa —no supo si viniendo de alguien como él era bueno o malo, pero no fue difícil entenderlo por ese tono burlón que ocupó.

_**¡Cha~a! ¡Si pudiera le golpearía!**_

— ¿Gracias? —espetó en murmuro sarcástico. Poco después el azul desapareció con otra de sus burlar. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no debería llamarlo por ese color, después de todo ella era rosada.

Alzó la vista, y entrecerró los ojos, el sol estaba bastante fuerte, pero de esa forma el cielo brillaba como nunca antes lo había visto. Unas nubes se movían de forma lenta, formando figuras con cada mecida.

Se sentó nuevamente en los pies del árbol.

_**Menos mal que ahora me toca con Sasori.**_

Y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el chico apareció de repente, haciéndola parar como resorte.

—Hola, Sasori —saludó con confianza, sabía que con él no era necesario ocupar un especie de sufijo que denotara respeto.

—Hnn —saludó a su modo—Yo seré quien ye enseñará sobre venenos, ya que muchas de mis técnicas se basan en ellos. Y como supongo que Deidara te llenó la cabeza de basura explosiva, tendré que explicarte el verdadero arte —habló ganándose toda la atención de la chica.

_**¡Basura explosiva! **_

Rió a carcajadas después de eso.

_**¡Esa fue buena! Este chico me agrada.**_

—Mis habilidades se basan en el uso de marionetas —informó mientras mecía levemente unos transparentes hilos en sus dedos—Y el verdadero arte, es aquella belleza que trasciende en el tiempo, y que es menos egoísta y te permite apreciar con más detenimientos. Es mucho más profundo y menos superficial.

_**¿ ¡Tienes que poner esa cara de "wow" siempre que hablen de arte! ? **_

—Yo, no sé qué decir… —tartamudeó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—Bien —respondió con suficiencia—Luego te mostraré mi arte, por sólo hablaremos de los venenos. Es una de mis especialidades, si te esfuerzas quizás puedas en algún momento crear uno propio.

— ¡Claro! —exclamó chica entusiasmada.

_**¡Mierda, si que eres ridícula! **_

Sasori le explicó algunas cosas sobre aquello líquidos, y como algunos podían llegar a ser tan letales que te mataban con sólo tocar tu piel, y aquello que sólo te paralizaban, y también que todo buen manejado de veneno, siempre debía llevar consigo un antídoto.

—El tiempo vuela cuando no piensas en ello, aunque Kakusu tardará en aparecer —masculló el pelirrojo, observando como el sol ya no estaba alzado en el alto del cielo, si no más bien inclinado hacia abajo—Luego te mostraré el laboratorio para que conozcas los venenos. Me voy.

Y con un _puf _en conjunto con una nube de humo blanco, desapareció.

_** ¡Ese tipo esta como un quiere!… ¡Shannaro! ¡Nos invitó a su laboratorio! **_

_Mejor vuelve a desaparecer_

Pensó mientras volvía a aquel árbol a esperar.

_**Creo que me he enamorado ¡Kya!**_

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>

**:**

_Love. Nekiitha_


	4. v

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia. Que es total y exclusivamente de Almitha-no-sabaku-chan, del foro "mundo sasusaku". Yo sólo lo transpasaré aquí, o lo transformaré a la escritura que suele verse en FanFiction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Creo que me he enamorado… ¡Kya!»_

_Eres un poco Obstinada… ¿No crees?_****

_«Para nada, el problema es que tú eres demasiado aguafiestas»__le contestó con un tono aburrido._

Al final, Kakuzu terminó no por no aparecer, en cambio en su lugar, Konan surgió entre un montón de polvo blanco informándole que el faltante y Hidan, habían sido enviados a una misión de improviso.

Sentándose a su lado, Konan decidió quedarse junto a la chica por cualquier contratiempo, y tal vez para conocerse un poco más… Lamentablemente, lo único que surgió entre ellas fue el aburrido silencio que las embargó.

—Parece que ya pasan de las tres —musitó echándose un mechón azul tras la oreja.

—Sí… —respondió la otra.

Konan le miró de reojo y frunció el ceño, no pensó que entablar una conversación le fuera algo tan difícil—… ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

_« ¡Shaaaaa! ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido! ¡Aburrido! »_

—Bien… creo — _¡Cállate! Voy a colapsar si sigues molestando._****

Después que pasó una hora con exactitud, la mujer decidió retirarse, poco después, Zetsu dio acto de presencia, fundido en la corteza de un árbol viejo. Se puede decir que no era su peor pesadilla, pero no era precisamente el Akatsuki más normal.****

—Empecemos de una vez, ¡Me quiero largar! —dijo la parte obscura del sujeto, con una voz malhumorada y de ultratumbas— ¿Sabías que Sakura es el nombre de una flor? —intervino la mitad blanca con tono cantarín, hablándole a su contraparte.****

—Ehh… —intentó articular la muchacha, elevando la mano.

_« ¡¿Por qué nos ignoran?! ¡Shaaa! »_

—Siento interrumpirlos —_Si es que son dos_—Pero… ¿A qué hora comenzamos?

— ¡Qué impertinente! —exclamó exasperado el de piel negra, como si la sombra siempre le cubriera esa parte de la cara—Pero creo que tiene razón, deberíamos empezar de una vez —dijo la pasiva voz de la otra parte.

Sakura guió la vista a cual hablaba, detallando las contrarías facciones que se cernían en cada parte del rostro. ****

—Bien, nosotros te mostraremos como utilizar las plantas a tu beneficio, ya sea para rastreo, ocultarte de un enemigo, realizar alimentos… —comenzó a explicar el claro— ¡Ya! Comenzaremos de una vez, esto es desagradable —explotó el oscuro.****

—Está bien…

El entrenamiento consistió en recorrer el bosque que se abría paso alrededor de la guarida, enseñándole sobre las plantas que brotaban de ese suelo; sus cualidades curativas, sus características, hasta algunas hierbas de colores que contenían un potente veneno. Sakura notó como cada palabra que pronunciaba el Akatsuki se iba quemando en su cerebro, como si sus ojos pintaran cada planta y las grabara.

Cuando el lapso de tiempo de aquel entrenamiento terminó, su personalidad amable se despidió alzando las cejas y curvando los labios, mientras el otro sólo se quejaba entre dientes. Cuando el líder apareció, envuelto en nubes de polvo, su figura difusa se fue dibujando con lentitud, su físico alto y fibroso envuelto por aquella capa oscura, y su cabello anaranjado con suavidad fueron lo más notorio.

_¿Qué son esas cosas?_

Se preguntó cuando las pelotas de acero que se incrustaban en la carne de su piel brillaron con la luz del sol, y su extraña mirada en óvalos grises se clavaron en ella.

—Mi nombre es Pain, y lo primero que aprenderás será el Jutsu de invocación.

Como respuesta, la muchacha asintió enseguida.

—Antes de poder llamar a una invocación, es necesario realizar un contrato con ella.

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por los pequeños y largo huecos que dejaban las persianas oscuras, iluminando leves partes de la habitación.

—Hmm —gruñó Sakura cuando la luz golpeó sus ojos, impidiéndole seguir con su cómodo sueño, bostezó y aun con los ojos cerrados se sentó en el colchón, dejando que el largo cabello se desparramara sobre sus piel—Maldito sol —siseó resignada—_Bueno, repasemos _—murmuró mentalmente—_Hoy no tengo misiones… ¿O sí? No creo, sino Sasori me hubiera levantado, pero… algo me dice que tengo una cosa que hacer._

Hundida en sus pensamientos, caminó hacia el baño individual, dando paso al agua y dejando que la tina se llenara. Doblando el cuello, se miró en el gran espejo, detallando su cuerpo por el vidrio que comenzaba a empañarse por el vapor, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, viendo todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en los tres años que habían transcurridos, tres años en los que había podido recordar su edad, y el día de su nacimiento, pero algo tan relevante no le causaba emoción, ya que ni siquiera recordaba su apellido.

Caminó por el frío suelo, y se sumergió en la tibieza del agua, viendo como algunas pequeñas y claras cicatrices se habrían paso por entre su carne. Y como su cabello rosáceo bailaba, casi llegándole a las rodillas, sus piernas eran fibrosas y torneadas, moldeadas por el forzoso entrenamiento al que había sido expuesta, también sus ojos se habían afilado con delicadeza.

Se miró los pechos, y pensó que tal vez no le habían crecido tanto, pero las caderas anchas y la cintura pequeña lo compensaban.

Pasado unos minutos, se levantó y se envolvió en una toalla color blanco, caminó a su habitación, y abriendo un gran ropero, comenzó a elegir su vestimenta para aquel día. Una blusa color negra cubrió su torso, y una pequeña falta blanca la parte de abajo, lentamente comenzó a subirse las mallas negras sobre sus piernas, unas botas de igual color bajo la rodillas, y un cinturón con un bolso a un costado.

—Bien —sonrió cubriéndose con la capa de la organización, y notando como se filtraba levemente el inicio de la espada que reposaba a sus espaldas.

Detalló las nubes de color rojizo, y recordó como había sido aceptada en la organización. Ya tenía catorce años en ese entonces, y había sido enviada con Sasori a una misión que le habían encargado, él corría a una velocidad impresionante, pero podía correr a su ritmo gracias a el entrenamiento que le había dado el de la mascara.

—_Nee… Sasori _—_lo llamó con voz dulce y suave._

— _¿Qué pasa ese? _—_le respondió volteando los ojos para mirarla. No recordaba desde cuando había comenzado a llamarla por su inicial, aunque servía mucho para ocultar su identidad, y abreviar su nombre. Además en ese tiempo ambos tenían confianza uno en el otro._

—_Verás _—_musitó mordiéndose el labio interior con disimulo_—_Creo que si ese pergamino es tan importante, y lo enemigos a la altura de este… ¿Por qué Pain me eligió a mi para acompañarte? Es la primera vez que salgo tanto de la guarida._

— _¿Acaso no querías ser miembro? _—_le murmuró volteando la vista hacia el frente._

— _¡No es eso!... Sino que, bueno… ¿Qué tal si fallo? ¿No es demasiado imprudente elegir a una novata?_

_El pelirrojo volteó sonriéndole levemente_—_Eso es porque el líder… Confía en ti _—_le dijo, y Sakura no alcanzó a responder cuando aparecieron ante ellos los enemigos esperados._

—Es una pena —suspiró con nostalgia, mientras salía del cuatro y comenzaba a trenzarse el cabello a un lado, peinando un fleco hacia la derecha. Los Akatsuki ya no la entrenaban, ella debió aprender a hacerlo por su cuenta, ellos ya no tenían nada más importante que enseñarle, aunque se aliviaba de ya no tener que pagarle a Kakuzu por sus enseñanzas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando un recuero vino a su mente. Tenía trece años cuando cometió su primer error.

_Los pequeños tacos de sus botas resonaron hasta la mediana cocina, tenía mucha sed después de ese entrenamiento, así que tomando un vaso, lo llenó de agua. Bebió hasta la última gota, y cuando iba a dejarlo encima de la mesa, tropezó con un pequeño sitio humedecido._

_Viendo el piso casi golpearla tuvo que decidir en milésimas de segundos cual era la mejor opción, si salvar el vaso o su cara. Aunque claro, tan sólo era un pedazo de vidrio, así que lanzando el objeto a donde fuese, alcanzó a alargar las manos y sostenerse con ellas en el piso._

_Suspiró _

—_Sakura uno, vaso cero _—_pensó riéndose levemente, mientras se ponía de pie, pero todo se le revolvió al ver frente a ella, a Kakuzu mirándola fijamente._

_Rió con nerviosismo— ¡Ho-Hola! ¿Cómo te va? Lamento dejarte, pero Konan me habló hace rato, así que ¡Adiós! _—_balbuceó hablando lo más rápido que pudo, llegando con las piernas tiesas al marco de la puerta, entonces una mano dura se cernió sobre su hombro con fuerza_—_Hay mamá que no recuerdo _—_gimió con las mejillas azules, y volteando el rostro levemente._

— _¿Qué hay con ese vaso, mocosa? _—_preguntó con sus ojos verde intensos brillando peligrosamente. Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad._

—_Ehhh, pues… ¿Está roto? _—_preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. El hombre frunció el ceño rechinando los dientes._

—_Así es, está roto… y tendrás que pagar por ellos _—_gruñó arrastrándola hacia la cocina._

Aun recordaba que en ese tiempo no tenía ni un yen, así que su paga fue cocinar para el hombre una semana entera, claramente, cargándose también la de Hidan, quién alegaba que por ser del mismo equipo, debía también cocinarle a él.

—Que recuerdos —suspiró divertida. Había pasado mucho tiempo con cada uno de ellos, y aunque era peligroso, y la mayoría del tiempo los integrantes eran tenebrosos, había aprendido a entenderlos, cada uno de ellos guardaba un pasado doloroso y triste, y aunque ella no lograba recordar si el suyo había sido igual, ya no importaba, porque todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía ahora.

—Bien, has suspirado mucho ¿No? —se burló con su fría voz Konan, apareciendo en uno de los pasillos—Estas enamorada, o simplemente muy pensativa.

Sakura rió sonrojada—Sólo pensaba en todo lo que he vivido aquí —le contó sonriéndole, mientras ambas entraban a la cocina, y tomando algunas cosas, comenzó a preparar el desayuno como todos los días.

Cuando había llegado a aquel lugar, lo normal era que cada uno consiguiera de donde comer, y hacerlo solos en sus habitación, de alguna forma no le había gustado, y es que sintió que ella siempre comía acompañada, y con muchas risas.

—Haber —murmuró Konan, comenzando a conversar de las nuevas con ella como siempre— ¿Sabes que el hermanito de Itachi está causando muchos problemas? —Sakura asintió, curvando la boca en una mueca triste, desde que había crecido y madurado, se había enterado de cada vida que habían tenido los miembros de Akatsuki, y aunque cada uno de ellos se lo contaba a su manera, la de Itachi fue la única que le había hecho llorar.

Y es que él había hecho muchas cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, había manchado sus manos con la sangre de la gente que lo amaba, sólo para salvar a su querido hermano menor, había actuado como un cruel asesino, sólo para mantenerlo a salvo. Y lo que la vida le había dado a cambio, había sido la muerte inminente bajo las manos de la persona que lo odiaba.

Ella sabía que faltaba poco para perder a Itachi, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese destino.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó dudosa, mientras picaba las verduras con rapidez. Estaba enterada que el Uchiha menor se había escapado con uno sennin, y convirtiéndose en un traidor para su aldea. Algo que Itachi no había tenido previsto.

—Ajá —asintió—Verás, hace poco Zetsu llegó con la información de que Uchiha Sasuke había dado fin a la vida de Orochimaru —contó sentándose encima de la mesa—Nunca me cayó bien, incluso cuando estaba en Akatsuki —acercó su mano para poder probar algo, cuando Sakura le arrebató de las manos el aperitivo, Konan suspiró y siguió contando—Ahora está formando un grupo para matar a Itachi… Es realmente molesto.

Apretó el cuchillo con fuerza. Odiaba a ese chico, en verdad entendía que ese rencor que sentía hacia Itachi era porque no conocía la verdad, pero aun así, no lograba razonar como todo el amor que había sentido por él en algún momento habían desaparecido sin más.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, los miembros ya se encontraban sentados desayunando.**  
><strong> 

**.**

**.**

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —murmuró viendo el portarretratos que anteriormente se encontraba en la pequeña mesa— ¿No, Sakura-chan? —entonces, una gota cayó sobre la chica, difuminándole el rostro. Naruto limpió con el pulgar, logrando rechinar el vidrio, pero otra gota volvió a caer.

Había perdido al rival que consideraba un hermano, y a la mujer que había amado. Había perdido todo por lo que había luchado, y al final, él también se había perdido en algún lugar.

**.**

**.**

—Oe, Sasuke… ¿Ahora a donde vamos? —preguntó con aburrimiento Suigetsu, dejando de beber el agua de su recipiente.

—A la cárcel de sur de Orochimaru.

El otro paró su andar enseguida—No querrás decir donde Karin ¿No? —preguntó con desagrado.

—Hmp —respondió con afirmación, sin quitar su expresión fría ni dejar de caminar.

—Espera… ¡Esa cabeza de escoba es una pesada! —gruñó corriendo para llegar hasta él.

—Si es de tu agrado me tiene sin cuidado.

—Tks —refunfuñó enojado.

.

.****

—Caliente —se quejó Sakura, soplando la comida entes de echársela a la boca, sentada como siempre entre Konan y tobi.

Al pasar el tiempo, había logrado que Akatsuki aprendiera a llevarse mejor, como una familia que era algo disfuncional.

Una vez que la comida se acabó, el líder comenzó a hablar—Sasori, Deidara —les nombró con el tono frío que siempre habituaba—Hay una misión para ustedes…

Sakura prestó atención, y es que le encantaba escuchar las misiones que serían realizadas por los demás, no es que fuera chismosa, sino más bien que… bueno, sí era chismosa.

—Irán por el Ichibi, su Jinchuriki, el Kasekage de Sunagakure, se llama Sabaku No Gaara.

— ¡E-Espere ahí! —interrumpió la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie mientras le apuntaba, dejando entre ver que su carácter siempre le hacía tratar a todos igual— ¿Cómo está eso de "Sasori, Deidara" —gruñó imitando su voz exageradamente— ¡Se supone que la compañera de Sasori soy yo! Deidara acompaña a Tobi.

—Esta misión es importante, ellos son los más adecuados para cumplirla —le respondió con el mismo tono neutro anterior—Tu y Tobi tiene otra misión —Sakura se sentó de inmediato tomando atención—Conseguirán información sobre el Nibi, en la aldea de la nube —los cuatro asintieron, y los integrantes comenzaron a dispersarse.

Pocas horas después, la pelirrosa y su compañero se encontraban en el bosque.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Mira lo que Tobi puede hacer! —le dijo emocionado, mientras le mostraba como podía correr a gran velocidad con las manos .

— ¡Tobi no es el único que puede! —le respondió sonriente, haciendo lo mismo que él con un poco más de dificultad.

Ambos Akatsuki, eran los más rápidos en la organización.

.

.

—Te ves muy extraño así —le dijo Deidara, viendo como Sasori estaba cubierto por la marioneta de Hiruko, algo espeluznante aún. Arribó la vista al frente, y calculó que aun tardarían un par de días para llegar a Suna—Al menos Sakura tardará más —se burló divertido, recordando que Kumo se encontraba más lejano—Espero que ese estúpido la cuide…

.

.

Sakura se cubrió el mirar con la mano recta, la niebla se espesaba alrededor, viéndose tan sólo el pico de algunas montañas. Aquella aldea, se encontraba tan alto en esos sitios, que las nubes podían tocar la superficie. Dio un paso al frente, y el suelo crujió con facilidad, el terreno era rocoso, y carecía de vegetación, como si en aquel lugar hubiera una sequía desde hace años.

Un suelo algo incomodo para pasar desapercibidos. Aunque por algo aquella aldea poseía ninjas fuerte, entrenados para sobrevivir en aquel tosco lugar, y por ende un villa que ostentaba con una gran cantidad de dinero, pero lo que más le había interesado a ella, fue escuchar que era bastante común que sus ninjas practicaran el arte de la espada, lamentablemente, por ahora debería aguantarse las ganas de una buena batalla y pasar desapercibidos.

—Ocultar nuestra vestimenta será lo mejor —opinó comenzando a quitarse la capa.

— ¿Sakura-chan se desnudará? —preguntó en un balbuceó el de la mascara.

— ¡Claro que no, idiota! Quítate la capucha —le gruñó logrando que el muchacho lo hiciera de inmediato—Mejor vamos a comer —se animó con hambre.

.

.**  
><strong> 

—Dios, estoy sediento —suspiró Suigetsu, mientras sacaba la botella de agua de entre sus ropas.

— ¡Pero si acabamos de parar! —chilló exasperada la pelirroja, mientras caminaban por el desierto— ¿¡Qué no puedes vivir dos minutos sin agua!?

Para ese momento, el grupo que había sido bautizado Hebi ya estaba completo, con sus cuatro integrantes presentes.

— ¡Sólo cállate, zanahoria! ¡Nadie te dijo que hablaras! —le respondió con hastío, Sasuke tan sólo se encargó de ignorarlos, mientras se dirigía a una guarida secreta del clan Uchiha.

.

.

El sol caía por entre los cerros, casi oscureciendo, mientras que en el horizonte se observaba la mezcla de colores.

— ¿Es ella? —preguntó atreves de la mascara.

—Sí. Yuugito Nii, Jounin de la Nube y Jinchuriki de Nekomata, el bijuu de las dos colas —citó lo dicho por el líder, con el mismo tono—Entonces —susurró viendo como la nombrada entrenaba con esfuerzo, sin notar la presencia de ellos—Entrena dos veces al día; mañana y tarde. En un pequeño escenario de batalla algo alejado de la civilización —se echó un cabello atrás, sintiendo el calor que se sentía entre las hojas de ese árbol—Es rápida, pero nada excepcional —se burló quitándole importancia—Parece fuerte, pero aun no lo sabemos, en fin… esto es aburrido.

—No socializa mucho. Al parecer es renegada como todos los bijuus —comentó, y Sakura sintió que algo le revolvía las entrañas, como si esas simples palabras le hubieran recordado una sensación, o que había algo importante entre tantas cosas que no podía recordar—Será fácil atraparla.

Sacudió la cabeza—Sí, sólo la observaremos un par de días más, para ver si realiza la misma rutina a diario.

.

.

Deidara jadeó, aguantando el aire en sus pulmones, mientras mandaba sus arañas explosivas para tratar de derrocar el escudo perfecto que Gaara formaba con la arena. Per al final tras una larga batalla, el poder del mapache escondido, no pudo resistir más, defendiendo con su poder a la aldea que reinaba y estaba bajo su alero.

Hallando su oportunidad, le dejó inconsciente con un inteligente ataque, y llevándolo con él, voló para encontrarse con Sasori.

.

.

Tsunade apreció, desde la altura de aquella torre, la aldea que había prometido proteger, apoyada en el marco blanco de la ventana, con los brazos entrelazados y la mente divagando en la imagen de la que fue su antigua alumna, y aunque no pudo estar mucho tiempo con ella, ni poder verla transformarse en la gran Ninja que había soñado con ser, había dejando una gran huella el haberla perdido.

Luego estaba Naruto, quien había partido acompañado de su equipo, y de aquel Ninja médico, Ino, hacia Sunagakure, llamados para ayudar a la aldea vecina, quien había sido victima del secuestro que su kage, y el envenenamiento del hermano mayor.

Las cosas se estaban comenzando a tornar más negro de lo anterior. Y tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

.

—Bien —sonrió saliendo del cuarto, con el antídoto al fin en sus manos. Había decidió quedarse en ese lugar, cuando los integrantes restantes de su equipo habían olfateado el rastro de Sasori gracias a un trozo de tela arrancado por una marioneta de Kankuro.

Con Pakkum liderando, habían corrido para encontrar a Gaara.

Quedarse en aquel sitio había sido lo mejor para ella, que n o estaba a la altura de un miembro de Akatsuki, ahora simplemente regresaría a casa, esperando que todo resultara lo mejor posible.

.

.

—Ya van dos días —pronunció Tobi, con voz aburrida y adormilada.****

—Parece que no tuviera vida… Ni siquiera un novio —inquirió la pelirrosa, detallando a la muchacha en la lejanía

—Sólo entrena, come, duerme y toca esa cosa… —musitó el chico, mientras estiraba el cuerpo para acostarse en una roca.

—Suena muy lindo ¿No? Se llama shamisen —susurró en una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar la suave melodia—Que lastima que tenga que morir, pero la vida es injusta —suspiró con una pena que Tobi no supo si era real o fingida— ¡Pero bueno! Vámonos Toi, me cansé de seguirla.

Pero cuando Sakura giraba el cuerpo para marcharse, frente a ella la imagen de la rubia comenzó a dibujarse con rapidez, su cabello largo bailó con el viento, y sus ojos azul grisáceo le miraron con sigilo—Así que —murmuró con desinterés—Ustedes son los que me espiaban.

—Bueno —inició Sakura mientras comenzaba a mover la mano quitándole importancia—Técnicamente no espiábamos, porque no invadimos algún espacio personal, más bien estábamos… Emh… ¿Cazando? —preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la derecha. Tobi, a su lado, asintió a todo lo que decía su temporal compañera.

—Imbéciles, ¿Tienen idea de con quién se meten? —gruñó mientras en su cara se formaba una ligera sonrisa engreída.

—De hecho, sí —afirmó Sakura quitándole importancia a su persona—Yugito Nii, Jounin de Kumogakure; una chica que vive entrenando, y que por cierto, no tiene novio —se burló, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara levemente por la vergüenza—Pero la pregunta es ¿Sabes tu, con quienes hablas ahora? —y con un movimiento rápido, su cuerpo quedó envuelto en negro y nubes rojas.

—_Akatsuki _—pensó la portadora, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras se ponía en defensa. Bien sabía que si eran integrantes de aquella organización, era fuerte y peligrosos (por contrario que pareciera con ellos dos) sobre todo para su vida, y lo que habitaba en su interior.

—En realidad —habló tobi por primera vez—No teníamos que llevarte hoy, pero ya que insistes...

—Disculpa, Tobi, pero es mi turno de divertirme —musitó Sakura, avanzando mientras tenía la aprobación del mencionado—Comencemos.

.

.

— ¡Aaaggh! —gruñó Gaara, que levitaba entre las grandes manos de roca de aquel lugar. Akatsuki, parado en cada dedo que se alzaba, entrelazaba los dedos para realizar el Jutsu correctamente.

Lentamente, la esencia de la bestia fue extraída por completo, mientras era encerrada en uno de los tantos ojos que se abrían para recibirlo. Poco tiempo después, cuando lo integrantes ya se había dispersado, el incompleto equipo 7 llegó hacia la guarida de extracción.

Deidara les esperó con una sonrisa, sentado en el cuerpo del kage de Suna, y junto a él, Sasori.

.

.

—Muy lenta —escuchó Yugito a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente, recibiendo una fuerte patada que se incrustó en la parte baja de su estómago, lanzándola lejos.

— ¿Cómo mierda…? —gruñó escupiendo un poco de sangre—_Es demasiado rápida _—pensó levantándose apresurada, observando con detalle a la muchacha que le sonreía con cinismo—_Está jugando conmigo, ni siquiera ha desfundado su espada._

— ¿Qué pasa, Yugito Nii? —le preguntó soltando una _inocente_ risita.

— ¡No te burles de mi! —chilló corriendo hacia ella, mientras saltaba y alzaba la pierna para golpearle en la cara, pero Sakura le detuvo con la mano derecha.

—Eres molesta —pronunció borrando su sonrisa, mientras la lanzaba al aire, y cerraba los puños para el Taijutsu.

.

.

—Gaara—gruñó Naruto, llamándole constantemente mientras veía como el nombrado no respondía. Chiyo, a su lado, unida en aquel viaje de improvisó, trató de calmarle.

—Lo siento… ¿No lo ves? —señaló a Sabaku, mientras colocaba el pie sobre la cabeza del muchacho—Está muerto desde hace un rato. —Naruto apretó los dientes, y Deidara comprobó que el portador del zorro era aquel rubio.

— ¡Bastardoo! ¡Te mataré! —le chilló señalándolo, cuando Deidara de un salto voló en su gran ave de arcilla hacia el exterior, llevándose congio el inerte cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Chiyo y Sai vieron a los demás perseguirlo, en cambio ellos, permanecieron viendo la cara de Sasori.

.

.

Sakura jadeó, definitivamente estaba fuera de practica, tanto tiempo fuera de misiones la había oxidado un poco. Apretó el puño, viendo como la rubia también jadeaba, sonoramente y con el sudor perlándole la piel.

—Tal ves sea mejor ocupar eso —susurró recordando como en un entrenamiento con Zetsu había descubierto una habilidad especial, no se podría decir que fuera un Kekkei-genkai, porque algo como eso sólo lo tenías miembros de clanes, en cambio lo de ella era algo más especial.

—_Mira esta _—_le dijo Zetsu, mostrándole una de las tantas flores extrañas que habitaba en aquel lugar, tan entretenida que estaba, que no notó como se aproximaba a una zanja, que sería el hogar de unos cuanto árboles._

_Cuando cerró los ojos esperando llegar al suelo, sintió una presión sobre su mano, alzando la mirada, esperó que tal ves se tratara de su maestro, pero él le miraba sorprendido desde la altura, entonces detalló su extremidad y como era sujeto por la corteza de una planta, y como esta se cernía suavemente sobre todo su cuerpo para dejarla en la superficie y volver a esconderse._

— _¿Qué mierda fue eso? _—_le había preguntado Sakura._

—_Las plantas son seres vivos, y al parecer sin notarlo en algún momento les has dado un poco de tu chakra _—_supuso murmurando_—_Has creado un lazo con ellas._

Levantó una de sus manos, envuelta en chakra, hacia Yugito, quien alzó una ceja con extrañeza, es chica de pelo raro ya la estaba hartando— ¿Pero qué…? —gruñó la rubia, sin poder acabar con su frase, sintiendo como la hierva se hacia más grande y comenzaba a apresar sus piernas, la tierra tembló, y la planta se extendió por casi todo su cuerpo, apresándola con fuerza— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —gruñó tratado se zafarse, pero esa cosas parecían más de acero que de cualquier otra cosa.

Desde el suelo, una hermosa y larga flor, parecido a un lirio dorado y rojo que no dejaba de brillar, como si la sangre y el oro se hubieran fundido en sus pétalos, que se juntaron lentamente, y luego se abrieron con rapidez, lanzando un aroma suave.

—Misión cumplida —sonrió viéndola luchar por no dormirse, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo, y cayó de bruces al suelo cuando la planta desapareció. Tobi se acercó hacia ella, y se la echó en la espalda, para luego comenzar a caminar.

.

.

— ¡Naruto! —le gritó Kakashi desde atrás— ¡No podemos alejarnos tanto! ¡Sai y Chiyo podrían necesitarnos! —pero Naruto pareció no escucharlo, o no querer escucharlo, porque siguió corriendo por entre los troncos hacia Deidara, quien se alzaba en el aire con la arcilla voladora.

Una bomba cayó cerca del Ninja que copia, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad, había captado desde algunos momentos que el propósito de aquel Akatsuki era alejarlo de Naruto, pero él haría todo lo posible por no separarse.

No perdería a otro alumno de nuevo.

.

. 

—Su veneno es muy peligroso —le advirtió la anciana, Sai asintió, controlado por los hilos de la mujer, como si fuera una marioneta. Sasori sonrió, engreído imitando su acción, y preguntándose si a Sakura le habrían tocad enemigos igual de fuertes, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

—_No ha problema _—pensó mientras apretaba con la mano, el estuche de su costado, recordando el episodio antes de haber salido por Gaara.

— _¡Esperen! _—_había gritado Ino acercándose hacia ellos_—_Toma esto, Sai _—_le dijo entregándole tres pequeños tubos que contenían un líquido verdoso, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado, Sai supuso que debía ser por el calor de la aldea, pero nunca sospechó que era porque su imagen le recordaba al primer hombre que había amado._

— _¿Qué es esto? _—_le preguntó tomando lo ofrecido, tocando sin querer las manos de la chica y haciéndola sonrojar aun más._

—_Son… Son antídotos _—_le respondió controlando su nerviosismo_—_He encontrado el antídoto al veneno enemigo, pero sólo he podido hacer tres inyecciones, lo siento. _

—_Muchas gracias _—_musitó mirando el color del remedio._

— _¡Gracias Ino! Pero tenemos que irnos ya´ttebayo _—_exclamó Naruto con ansias._

—_Buen trabajo, Ino _—_felicitó Kakashi, mientras se daba la vuelta y acomodaba el bolso en su espalda._

_._

_._

—El objetivo de la existencia de este equipo —comenzó Sasuke, con las manos entrelazadas ocultando su expresión, mientras descansaban en la guarida familiar.

—Cierto, habla, Sasuke-kun —dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja, mientras detalla esa pose genial que le había casi babear.

—Es encontrar a Uchiha Itachi, miembro de Akatsuki —Suigetsu alzó la vista al escuchar ese nombre—Él debes morir en mis manos.

Karin volvió a suspirar, mientras sus ojos se deformaban en dos grandes y rojos corazones, admirada de la determinación y frialdad del Uchiha.

— ¿Akatsuki? —preguntó tratando de comprobar, mientras su vos se volvía de un matiz serio.

—Hmp —asintió.

— ¡Muy bien! —celebró glorioso—He oído que, Hoshigaki Kisame, uno de los legendarios espadachines de la niebla está ahí.

— ¡Ya cállate, dientes de serrucho! No dejas que Sasuke-kun piensa —le reprochó con un mohín.

— ¿Qué él no puede defenderse solo? —burló con desinterés.

—Saldremos en una hora —interrumpió el morocho ignorando la estúpida discusión, mientras se levantaba para comenzar a prepararse.

**.**

**.**

—Pain-lider-chan, nos va a regañar —musitó Tobi con voz gangosa, dejando ver como le llamaba a escondidas. Sakura a su lado, negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras caminaban por lo que comenzaba a transformarse en un bosque.

— ¡Claro que no! Él comprenderá, y se pondrá feliz cuando vea que atrapamos a la chica-Nibi —le consoló viendo a la rubia aun dormida en la espalda de su compañero. Tobi asintió, y ambos siguieron con su platica, tratando de pasar el tiempo en ese aburrido viaje que les quedaba.****

**.**

**.**

Kakasho utilizó su Mangekyuo Sharingan, y aquella técnica que aun estaba desarrollando, intentando de mandarlo a otra dimensión, pero cada intento se veía fallido por la velocidad del Akatsuki. Al menos había logrado arrancarle un brazo.****

Deidara que aún volaba sobre el ave de arcilla, se precipitó hasta el suelo. Naruto mientras tanto, veía todo con asombro, preguntándose en qué momento su sensei había aprendido a realizar esa extraña técnica, pero no perdió el tiempo, así que creó clones de sombra que sujetaron al sujeto de manos y pies mientras este aun no llegaba al suelo.****

Cuando estaban cerca de la rocosa tierra, los clones de Naruto azotaron a Deidara contra esta, luego de un movimiento rápido se abalanzaron contra él, con la furia latente mientras ensartaban los nudillos en su cuerpo, rompiéndose la piel, y descubriendo tras un rasengan, que sólo se trataba de un clon de arcilla.**  
><strong> 

**.**

**.**

Hebi se encontraba en medio del bosque, con Sasuke liderando perdido en sus pensamientos—Nos separaremos para buscar información —espetó con venenos en palabras, teniendo en su retina la imagen de Itachi que se le repetía una y otra ves en la mente.****

— ¡Yo voy contigo, Sasuke-kun! —se apresuró a hablar la pelirroja.

—Iremos por separado —dijo volteando el rostro levemente, para dar las ultimas ordenes a su equipo nuevo—Recluten información que encuentren sobre Uchiha Itachi, o Akatsuki —saltó a una rama con agilidad—Sean discretos.

Juugo caminó hacia el sur, siendo guiado por los animales salvajes que le entregaban todo lo que sabían. Los dos restantes decidieron cubrir el territorio de las aldeas cercanas

.

.

— ¡Y boom! ¡Apareció el arte de Deidara-kun —contó entre risas la muchacha, mientras relataba moviendo las manos para acentuar sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿No has pensado como consiguió tener bocas en sus manos? —preguntó el muchacho mientras acomodaba a la bijuu de mejor manera en su espalda, mientras colocaba un aura pensativa.****

—Siempre creí cuando niña que en una de sus explosiones le surgió una extraña mutación… ahora, también lo creo —rió divertida, pensando si eso no había sonado estúpido. Pero una mujer saltó de un árbol al suelo, quedando a unos pocos metros de ellos, Sakura agudizó sus sentidos, pero cuando la pelirroja pareció no tomarles atención, hasta que notó que quien llevaban a sus espaldas, era una de las bestias que Akatsuki buscaba

—_Akatsuki _—pensó aguantando la respiración, sintiendo como ambos pasaban por su lado. Rápida y sigilosamente, escribió una nota y la mandó.

—Oye, oye chica —la llamó elevando una mano— ¡Oye tu! —Sakura volteó con el ceño fruncido, y tomando levemente su espada.

.

.

Juugo se hincó, escuchando con detalle como una pequeña ardilla castaña le chillaba que dos personas con extraña ropa negro y rojo estaban en una parte del bosque.

**.**

**.**

—Gracias —dijo sonriéndole a la muchacha con sus extraños dientes, ella como respuesta se sonrojó también riendo, pero de forma boba. Alzando la mano, se despidió corriendo hacia el bosque—Un par de forasteros que cargaban al Nibi herido… Sí, claro.

.

.****

_"Encontré un par de Akatsuki en la parte norte del bosque. Karin"_

Sasuke afiló los ojos, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la dirección nombrada.

.

.

—Y así es como llegas a Suna —le explicó con una sonrisa—Pero te aviso que hace mucho calor.

—Ah, sí… gracias —balbuceó nerviosa, sin saber que más decir.

—También tienes que tener cuidado con los animales del desierto. La otra ves —le relataba alegremente.

—Eh… Sa-chan —intentó de llamar Tobi.

—Me encontré con una especie de perro, pero era muy pequeño para ser un perro —siguió hablando, sin tomar en cuenta a su compañero.

—Sakura-chan —volvió a llamar, con voz más complicada.

—Entonces después de una larga inspección, era una rata del desierto —una cara asqueada desfiguró sus facciones, recordando como lo había acariciado.****

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡¿Qué?! —le respondió también gritando, mientras le volteaba a ver.

—Yugito está despertando —dijo señalando con la cabeza a la rubia, quien parpadeaba constantemente para despvilarse.

—Oh —expresó sorprendida—Pues suéltala, para darle otro… —frunció el ceño para voltear la cara, cubierta por el gorro de paja que le cubría gran parte del rostro— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó cuando sintió al recién llegado

.

.

.

.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, siento mucho la demora de este y las demás Historias. El final de Sex and Revenge se subirá esta semana, espérenlo con ansias, es que sólo necesito la aprobación de este para subirlo.

Beso.

Nekiitha.


End file.
